


Dicing with Death

by dirtygsanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Dom/sub, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Strap-Ons, Violence, Watersports, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: You've met up with Rick Sanchez for a few drinks, are your motives entirely innocent? No, definitely not, you want this man, this man old enough to be your Grandfather. Quickly the evening takes a strange turn when you encounter one of C-137's more malevolent alternatives, Evil Rick. Within no time at all you find yourself held hostage in Rick's garage, forced to perform a host of lewd sexual acts to satisfy your scarred captor's perverse interest, acts you grow to enjoy, despite your initial fears. Acts that you will live on in your memory for the rest of your life, every time you glance at the indentations of Evil Rick's sharp teeth, still punctured into the skin of your shoulder.





	

**Dicing with Death**

You scanned the bar looking for Rick, he’d agreed to meet you here but as usual, he was late. You’d only met him a couple of times, but on each occasion you’d found yourself utterly entranced by him. The man was old enough to be your Father, wait, _no_ , not Father, _Grandfather_ and yet somehow that only translated as a good thing. You liked that he was older and not shy about the fact he had a wealth of experience in most things and was confident in his superiority. He was sarcastic, crass and careless and looked at you as if he could easily tear you apart, if he could only be bothered to put in the effort. He was unruly and unpredictable and yet somehow controlled, that imposed distance, the barrier he seemed to put up between you only made you feel more compelled to tear it down and get a glimpse of what he might be hiding.

You hadn’t even noticed your attraction to him at first, but after an hour of his boozy company and casual conversation you were helplessly enthralled and wanted to hear more and more about his travels to different dimensions, his family and his alternate selves. You’d barely scratched the surface with Rick and by this point, after two weeks apart, you were already craving his rare attention. The last time you’d met he’d barely made a move on you and you suspected he expected you to do it yourself, as if he was testing you, teasing you and making you question whether it was all simply in your mind. It was as if he was waiting for you to drop to your knees and ask him politely to slip his cock in your mouth, like _he_ was doing you the favour, _the bastard._ Damn, you always fell for the devilish bastards, admittedly that was nothing new.

The decision to call him had been made hastily after a long night of seemingly endless dreams, most of which involved the old man ordering you to your knees and whispering absolute filth in your ear while his calloused hands explored every exposed inch of your body. The memory of that lewd slumber still lurked at the edges of your mind and you worried you might blush at the very sight of him.

_“You…you’re early.”_

You turned, caught a glimpse of his half smile and blushed _. “No, we said 8pm.”_ You insisted, willing away the heated crimson now quite obviously staining your cheeks.

 _“You-urrp said 8.”_ He corrected with a playful, arrogant grin, before pausing to take a swig of liquid from his flask while waving the bartender over.

Six whiskeys later Rick was talking about some strange institute of his alternatives while you were concentrating on matching him drink for drink. It was crazy really, the old man was clearly nursing some kind of alcoholism and yet still you found yourself desperate to keep up, as if trying to prove something to him, maybe you were.

Swirling your drink you downed the contents and set it back down on the sticky bar top. Only then did you notice Rick had stopped talking, stopped dead in fact. Raising your head you followed Rick’s eye line across the busy bar directly over to…..Rick? _Wait_ …you narrowed your eyes, your sight attempting to cut across the smoke obscured room to get a better look at the tall man who appeared to be staring directly at you both and slowly sauntering closer.

 _“Fuck.”_ Rick moaned, slamming down his glass just around the time you realised who you were looking at. It was definitely Rick, there was no mistake about that, but this Rick had a vastly different presence about him, one that spoke exclusively of _threat_. Apart from his black shirt, dark eyes and the obvious scar crudely cut across his lips, this ominous stranger matched the man sitting next to you in nearly every respect, yet somehow he was utterly and irrevocably different.  Weirdly, he even moved entirely differently, somehow seeming more solid, more controlled and infinitely more dangerous, the nauseous swirl building in your stomach as you watched him approach only served to validate your assessment.

Crossing the floor to close the space separating you, he seemed to sinuously slide between you and your Rick before you’d even really recognised he was close enough to do so.

_“C-137….”_

His voice was similar but gruffer, gravellier and definitely colder, a cold that matched his eyes which seemed to stare right through you, fixating on Rick. This man had barely spoken and already the utterance of the strange code had been enough to prompt an involuntary shiver.

 _“Evil.”_ Rick replied, clearly avoiding the tense gaze of the man’s intense hazel eyes by addressing his empty glass. _“Fuck off Rick.”_

 _“Oh come now C-137, is that anyway to greet a friend?”_ The malevolent stranger cooed, placing his hand on Rick’s shoulder not gently, but heavily as if its mere presence was a warning to be heeded.

“We- _we’re not friends.”_

The man, this _Evil_ Rick seemed amused by Rick’s statement, but in a mere instant, nothing more than a faint flicker in fact, his expression had resolutely changed and before you knew it he had Rick pinned to the bar, held in place by his greater body weight, his bony hand clasped tightly around the old man’s throat.

 _“You were pretty fucking friendly last time I saw you, C-137.”_ The man sneered in Rick’s face while maintaining his constricting grip. Your stomach dropped, the statement ringing like an alarm in your head, one that sounded urgently as your eyes darted towards the nearest exit.

_“You’re not going anywhere, sweetie.”_

_Five words,_ only five words in that menacing voice and already you felt a compulsion to obey, the fearful part of you that wanted to leave suddenly crushed by your need to stay and to know what was going to happen next. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, _“Yes, Rick.”_ You replied, signalling your compliance in the hope the stranger might release his current captive.

 _“Evil Rick.”_ He asserted, as if the name were a badge of honour before slowly beginning to unfurl his grip from Rick’s neck. 

 _“J-Jesus…”_ Rick spluttered, finally sliding away from the other man as he gasped for air and rubbed his throat with a frown. Slowly his eyes met with yours and much to your surprise you saw a fluster of shame in Rick’s face and worse than that, you _liked_ it, it damn near suited the old man.

Rick glared at his self-righteous alternative for a moment and gestured towards you. _“Evil Rick meet…”_

 _“I’m not interested in her name.”_ He interrupted in a tone not of disinterest but of authority.

Now you were glaring at him, watching as he raised a cigarette to his scarred lips and sucked intently on it. You kept your mouth shut, he didn’t deserve to know your name, surely giving it to him could only lead to trouble, _more_ trouble, damn, and how you _loved_ trouble. You looked down at the dirty floor as if it contained some hidden answers and by the time you looked back up Evil Rick had a gun aimed at the side of Rick’s neck. As he flicked it towards himself, as if to beckon you over, Rick stilled and then moved to speak but the muzzle of the gun was shoved deeply into his mouth as penance. The look on Rick’s face was one of annoyance as opposed to fear and yet he seemed unwilling to spit it out. Immediately you wondered if these two men found themselves in this position fairly often; the semi you could now see creasing Rick’s pants certainly suggested so. The sight of it allowed you to finally find your voice.

 _“Look, if I’m interrupting something here…”_ Evil Rick’s long arm slid around your waist and broke your chain of thought. Instantly you were enveloped by the spicy warmth of whiskey breath, the scent of wood smoke and the tinge of something not entirely unpleasant but undoubtedly chemical, you imagined formaldehyde perhaps, you didn’t know why, everything about the man just exuded fatality.

His hand, the one not holding someone hostage and equally as calloused as Rick’s, moved across the small of your back to wrap around you and rest on your hip, _clutching_ it. Sensing his head lowering to whisper into your ear, your entire body tensed in response, now utterly rigid everywhere it met the warmth of his.

_“Do you want to fuck him?”_

You blinked, unsure of how to respond, truthfully you’d had no idea what Evil Rick had planned to say, but you certainly wouldn’t have guessed this _. “I…”_ Good God what was happening here, you normally had little problem speaking your mind. You glanced over to Rick, who, much to your shameful enjoyment, was being forced to suck on the gun, his cheeks drawn in as the tip was lazily moved back and forth between his lips and over his tongue. Something in his eyes told you he believed this man wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if the right mood took him.

 _“That’s why I…yes…yes, I do.”_ You suddenly responded, your face instantly cursed by that forced blush again, hot, heated and spreading across your face with no sigh of stopping. You couldn’t even look at Rick, which was fortunate really as you couldn’t keep your eyes off Evil Rick.

_“Good girl.”_

Only two words this time, two small words and you were done in and undone, any trepidation, any hesitation to reciprocate his attentions now washed away by your need to be praised, appreciated and above all, _wanted_. Rick had been playing a tauntingly slow long game while his malicious looking counterpart clearly wanted everything you were willing to give him and of course everything you weren’t.

The intense scrutiny of those dark eyes prompted you to gently move forward to close the gap between you by slipping yourself inside the warmth of his lab coat. Pressing your palm against his tight chest you raised yourself up onto your toes to place a reverent kiss on his scarred lips. It was a bold move and admittedly you blamed the whiskey you’d drank, you’d never been this forward with Rick, hmm…perhaps that was the problem. It seemed however that fortune favoured the bold because as soon as you broke away he descended upon you, throwing Rick forward out of his way but keeping the gun extended out towards the old man to keep him within range. It was more of an assault than a kiss, completely devoid of tenderness but ravenous in its hunger. You gasped in his mouth as you felt his thin hands raking over your scalp, entwining in your hair as he started to _pull_ , his motions echoing the movement of his smoky tongue which felt like it might choke you. Unconsciously you found yourself aching to explore him further in return, delicately you danced your fingers around his ear but yelped and pulled away as something sharp pricked your finger. As you looked at him, at that unwholesome smile, wolfish and baring far too many teeth, your attention was instantly drawn to the scalpel glinting behind his ear, a sight that managed to excite and terrify you all at once.

Stepping away from you, as if you’d simply been exchanging casual pleasantries, you watched Evil Rick pull a device from his pocket and blast open a swirling emerald vortex, he gestured towards it with the gun. The two Ricks seemed to lock eyes, staring each other down, a silent unspoken argument raging between them both, one clearly not intended for your ears. Finally with a small huff of indignation, Rick conceded his defeat by walking through the green void with his hands shoved down deeply into his lab coat pockets. Staring at the portal you were speechless, Rick had spoken about interdimensional travel before but you’d never expected to be taken anywhere. As you cautiously approached it Evil Rick’s hand curled around your shoulder. _“Mmm…I’m going to enjoy sharing him with you.”_ He hummed, smoothing his calloused thumb across your jawbone before forcibly pushing you straight through the opening.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Stumbling through the portal opening, you were momentarily blinded by the bright green shimmer that had enveloped you and easily lost your balance, landing heavily on your knees at the other side. When the spots of glowing light finally cleared from your vision, your first reaction was admittedly one of disappointment, this was no brand new planet with three suns and five moons, or a bustling alien city scape with purple clouds, the air thick with the scent of strange exotic foods, _no,_ by the looks of things it was a garage and a pretty shitty looking one at that. Sensing Evil Rick’s legs behind your back you slowly picked yourself up off the floor and took a few steps forward, waiting for your disorientation to clear. Turning you could see Rick frantically fumbling through drawers and throwing out the contents of various disorganised looking crates; there was no prize for guessing who this particular garage belonged to. Didn’t Rick say he owned a space craft, wasn’t this where he said he kept it, why there was no sign of one?

 _“Yes!”_ You heard him finally exclaim before watching him turn to aim a gun directly at Evil Rick, who you instantly found yourself moving away from.

 _“You….Motherfucker, you-you can –urrp- l-leave now.”_ Rick announced, pointing back at the space where the portal opening had been before setting his sights back on his alternative.

 _“Really C-137?”_ The tone of Evil Rick’s voice was one of boredom more than surprise. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small obsidian marble and held it out in his palm. _“If I drop this Rick, it…it kills everything in a one mile radius…everything Rick…”_ He grinned, looking rather pleased with himself. _“…with the exception of myself, of course.”_ He curled his hand up to his ear as if listening for something exaggeratedly. _“Hmm…is that the television I can hear Rick, you think Morty is home hmm….or Summer maybe?”_

You stood in silence, completely overwhelmed by the tense, toxic stand-off, not willing to make a move for fear of setting either one of them off. As you attentions switched back and forth between the two old men you watched a look of realisation slowly settle over Rick’s face, a look that told you the old man didn’t give two shits about dying, but he _did_ care about the lives of his family. There was something else there too, an emotion beyond anger; Rick looked strangely impressed by the threat with an expression almost akin to desire creeping at the edges of his half smile, clearly you were still to gain a proper understanding of what was going on here.

 _“Pathetic.”_ Evil Rick snarled, clearly sensing Rick had got the message. Pocketing the tiny device he walked across the empty garage to grab a stool from under a nearby workbench and thumped it down in the middle of the room. _“Strip and lie with your stomach on this seat.”_

Your entire body quivered when you heard the order and as you fumbled with the bottom button on your shirt you started to feel a cold sweat forming on your back and a nervous swirl of energy begin to curdle your stomach. It was only when you turned to see Rick removing his lab coat that you realised Evil Rick had not been addressing you at all. Within only a few seconds Rick had removed all of his clothes and was standing with his hands on his hips, completely naked in the middle of the cold garage, looking seriously pissed. You knew you shouldn’t look, after all, Rick had been forced to remove his clothes under duress, but truthfully you couldn’t help yourself, you’d thought about him lying on top of you with the warmth of his naked body pressed against you so many times that you simply lacked the self-control to turn away.

Slowly your eyes traced over the old man’s body, taking in its pale pallor, battle scars and liver spots, his little bunches of muscle framed nicely by his skinny form, wrinkled in some areas with age, yet looking surprisingly soft and smooth in others. Finally, predictably, your eyes landed on his cock which _twitched_ a ‘hello’ at you to acknowledge your attention. Instantly you raised your head to meet his eyes which were smiling at you, despite the grimace across his lips. You felt your cheeks heat and turned back towards Evil Rick who, by the look on his face, seemed to be equally enjoying the sight of Rick naked, you struggled to understand it, wasn’t it simply the same as seeing yourself stripped, weren’t they pretty much identical?

Grumbling, Rick walked over to the stool and balanced himself over it, your eyes widened at the perverse sight of it, the old man stripped and spread out like this, his hands gripping desperately onto the seat of the stool to keep his balance, for what exactly, you hadn’t quite worked out. Evil Rick had removed a length of sharp looking wire from his lab coat pocket and seemed to be wrapping it around Rick’s middle, tethering him to the chair. _“Don’t squirm too much…”_ You heard him whisper. _“After all, we wouldn’t want you disembowelling yourself now, would we C-137…at least not before I’ve filled you with cum.”_

You gulped hard as you listened, but this wasn’t a fear impulse, _no_ , you were aroused, aroused to listen to him speak to Rick in such tender yet menacing tones, aroused at the very thought of watching this sick theatre play out, admittedly you still didn’t understand your true purpose here.

“ _Stay.”_ Evil Rick barked in Rick’s direction before striding over towards you, as if Rick had any other choice in the matter. You could still hear the old man grumbling caustic insults as Evil Rick slid his slim fingers into either side of your shirt collar. Without warning he ripped the material in opposite directions tearing it down the middle, causing a spray of buttons which clattered as they hit the floor before rolling off into different corners of the garage. Your breath hitched as he slid the shirt from your shoulders then removed his scalpel from behind his ear to position the sharp blade between your skin and the centre of your bra, holding it there. “ _Take off your pants_.” He growled, allowing the knife to prick you ever so slightly, forcing a slight gasp from you against your will.

 _“God damn it, Evil, you-you…I…I can’t even see in this position_!” Rick suddenly piped up, obviously realising you were being forced to strip.

 _“For my eyes only C-137_.” Evil Rick replied, flashing you a cruel grin before twisting the blade to rip up the middle of your bra causing the material to fall to the sides and expose your breasts. As the cold air drifted across your warm skin you looked down at the small fleck of blood where the blade had pricked you and to your surprise you wished there was more. Kicking off your jeans you shivered as you sensed him move behind you, stilling as you felt the blade edge begin to delicately cut down the thin material of your underwear, one hand slicing a path between your cheeks, the other moving to dive into the front of your underwear. As you felt his calloused thumb locate your now sensitive and slippery clit and slowly begin rolling in soft circular motions, your head fell back against his warm chest, a deep sigh escaping you, signalling your defeat.

“ _God damn it!”_ Rick sounded out again, this time louder, the sighs of your arousal forcing him to complain more aggressively.

“ _Mmm…..that’s it…”_ Evil Rick sneered into your ear. _“Good girl.”_ Slipping his fingers out of your underwear he curved his hand around your jaw then forced the glistening digit into your mouth to watch you taste yourself and suck it clean. The rear of your underwear had been carved out by this point but the blade still rested on your behind; without question you obliged, delicately swirling your tongue around his thumb as you slipped your lips down it to take it fully into your mouth, eliciting a low growl of approval from a man you imagined was very difficult to satisfy.

Withdrawing, he traced his thumb around your lips, forcing them to part widely for him as if examining you, you half expected him to slip something into your mouth and ask you to say ‘ah’. With a grin he lifted your chin to close your mouth and smiled at you with a somewhat sinister look of approval, allowing his palm to drift lazily past your nipple as he pulled away.

Slipping his hand into one of his inner coat pockets he removed several lengths of black leather, each held together by shining metal loops and buckles, immediately he handed it to you. You turned it over in your hands, was it some kind of bind, a harness of some kind? The next object you were handed cleared up any doubts about the true purpose of this contraption, it was a large and quite solid looking dildo, one that was clearly designed to fit into the harness. You could see Rick’s head turning from side to side to catch a glimpse of what was happening, but each time he turned too far the wire wrapped around his stomach seemed to cut into his flesh, scoring it red as he spluttered swear words and attempted to remain still.

You stood staring at the item in your hands dumbly, in truth completely dumfounded, this was what he wanted? _Really?_ Before you’d had a chance to ask any questions it was wrenched from you and assembled before being placed on the ground for you to step into. You were working on autopilot now, your mind only willing to allow you to consider things in isolation. The reality of the fact you were probably going to be expected to _fuck_ Rick with this brutal looking thing hadn’t quite settled into your mind, you just hadn’t let it.

You watched as he made quick work of sliding what little remained of your underwear down to rest at your ankles. Stepping out of the torn material you carefully stepped into the leg loops of the harness. Your body tensed as Evil Rick shimmied the leather up your hips and then pulled the straps so tightly you could already feel the indentations across your waist and legs. As the sex toy was finally locked into the holster at the front of the crotch of the strap-on you looked down at it in shocked silence; it looked even _bigger_ from this angle and the sight of it attached to you like this had completely distracted you from the fact you were now standing unashamedly naked in the company of both of these men. _“I…um….you want me to…”_

 _“I’ll tell you what I want, when I fucking want it.”_ Immediately you were cut off and in a way you were almost thankful, talking about this fucked up state of affairs only made it feel all the more fucked up.

Now Evil Rick had moved over to Rick and was running the flat of his palm across the old man’s back as if appraising a fine piece of furniture. Parting the old man’s ass cheeks he spat vehemently between them causing Rick to shout out with surprise as a thick trail of saliva dripped down his skin onto the dusty floor. Keeping Rick spread open he looked up at you and his expectant expression caused a shudder of nervous energy to shoot right through you _. “I want you to taste him.”_

 _“You want me to what?”_ You couldn’t help it, the question, prompted by disbelief, fuelled by resistance and spoken with an indignant tone had been spluttered out before you had even considered the consequences of its utterance. Within seconds he was on you, all over you, his strong hands entwining in your hair to viciously pull you down to your knees, using his leg to shove you towards Rick’s rear end and keep you there, crouched and cornered. “ _I said, I want you to taste his pouting pink little asshole… did I fucking stutter?”_

In a mere instant any semblance of control you had felt over this situation was gone, _eradicated_ , you’d been at his mercy all this time but only now were you finally beginning to accept that fact. Something about this situation was appealing to your most base desires, your initial revulsion was evolving into something that complemented your need to be _forced_ , desire to be humiliated and longing to please him. The idea of being made to act out the kind of things you’d only ever thought about and never dared tell anyone of, made you so damn wet you hoped it wasn’t visible.

The hand on the back of your head was pushing now, forcing your face between Rick’s cheeks. As you felt the puckered skin of Rick’s already spit soaked entrance graze against your soft lips you couldn’t help but naturally push away, moaning in protest, the manoeuvre only greeted with a harder shove. The pressure on the back of your skull was painful and you felt compelled to obey in order for it to lessen, you couldn’t take much more of this grip and you barely had room to breathe. Finally, hesitantly, you poked out your tongue and trailed it around the tight opening, slurping loudly so Evil Rick would know you were complying. The weight of the hand on your head lessened, allowing you to gasp in a sharp breath against Rick’s moist skin as you continued to lick around the sensitive sour tasting rim of his entrance. You could hear Rick protesting now, arguing with his malevolent alternative and also in some small part with himself, he was enjoying this, but clearly didn’t want to.

_“Jesus Rick don’t…don’t make her do….ohh fuck….I-I…don’t make…uhh…”_

You felt his warmth as Evil Rick crouched beside you, his scarred lips brushing provocatively against your earlobe as he watched the movements of your mouth closely _. “Mmm….inside…”_ You heard him hum in your ear, you glanced up at him like a beaten dog and pointed your tongue to push it into Rick’s glistening slick hole over and over again while maintaining eye contact. _“Mmm good girl…”_ He praised stroking you hair for encouragement as the sounds of skin smacks and saliva splatter lewdly filled the air. Fuck this was wrong, it felt so wrong, and it didn’t taste good either but there was something about giving yourself over to someone else like this that some part of you _needed_. You thought back to the bar, about Rick teasing you, waiting for you to make a move, making you doubt you were good enough for him, making you question your worth in his eyes. You glanced between his legs to witness the red raw erection lying just off the back of the stool, hanging, unspent and neglected, Rick, so cool, so fucking superior and now he was at _your_ mercy.

Tight hands around your waist encouraged you to stand, kicking your legs apart Evil Rick moved you into position behind Rick. His hand was around your neck, the other forcing the hard dildo into your hand. _“Go on…”_ He whispered placing a biting trail of kisses up your throat as he watched you line up with Rick’s entrance. Unconsciously you stroked your palm back and forth across the length of the sex toy, God damn, at this moment, right now, you’d do _anything_ this man asked of you.

 _“Take a deep breath old man.”_ Evil Rick raised his voice to taunt, kicking the back of Rick’s leg, causing the razor wire to cut further into his mid-section eliciting another pained cry from Rick in response. Your eyes widened as a splatter of blood hit the floor and Rick's scream echoed in your ears, as the anguished cry ended it was replaced with a string of furious threats. Evil Rick merely laughed in response. Those scarred smoky lips were kissing across your collar bone now and you could feel the beginnings of an erection pushing through Evil Rick’s pants to press hotly against your naked rear. Pausing for a moment to collect yourself, you slowly began to push the hard cock shaped object inside Rick and the hoarse pained cry that erupted from the old man told you he’d probably been expecting more lubrication.

“ _Harder.”_ Evil Rick commanded, his hand spreading widely across the middle of your rear to force you forward and reach greater depths. _“He’s not some virginal, frigid little bitch, give it to him!”_ As you pushed in you felt his rough hands slide to your hips, his own hips now moving in tandem with you to encourage you to establish a deep and regular rhythm. Rick was groaning now and you wondered if you were hitting his prostate, in truth you had nothing to go on, you couldn’t feel anything through the thick hard length you were thrusting into him. Evil Rick’s hips were moving with your own back and forth, every now and again stopping to rub his clothed hard length across your ass before continuing at the same pace. As his hands slipped up your stomach to rest on your breasts he squeezed so hard you yelped and looked down watching the skin instantly stretch red and purple with fresh bruises _. “Ahh…Rick, please…”_ You gasped as he continued to twist and it continued to burn. _“Shhh…”_ he cooed in your ear, carrying on regardless.

As he finally moved away from you, you felt the instant loss of his warmth and watched as he moved to the front of Rick, crouching down to whisper something inaudible into the old man’s ear. You continued to fuck Rick, doing as you’d been commanded, not daring to disobey, but admittedly at a much shallower depth, you’d noticed a trace of blood on the dildo and you were worried about damaging him, something it was clear Evil Rick didn’t care about at all, judging by the amount of blood now splattered across the floor and still leaking from Rick’s lacerated abdomen.

 _“No…no…no…no…no!”_ Rick seemed to respond urgently to the whispered words and instantly you looked up at Evil Rick who was beginning to unbuckle his belt. His pants and underwear were lowered around his waist but not taken fully down, the cock he pulled out, which was only semi-erect, was definitely the biggest you’d ever seen and you couldn’t help but imagine how good it would feel inside you. You pushed deeply with greed into Rick as you thought about being fucked by it and felt the old man’s body convulse in response.  As Evil Rick stepped a little closer to his alternative you expected him to shove himself straight into Rick’s still protesting mouth but to your abject shock that was not what was happening, _no_ , a gushing wet yellowed stream had just erupted from the head and was cascading down Rick’s face and soaking his hair, pooling below him on the floor. Evil Rick was standing casually as if doing nothing more than relieving himself at a urinal, but Rick was incensed, shouting and swearing, turning his head back and forth rapidly in a fruitless attempt to escape the warm stream, choking and coughing as some got in his mouth. You felt disgusted and aroused all at once by the sight, not just the sight; the sound of it too, the more Rick struggled and spluttered the harder you fucked him, your hands gripping feverishly to his waist to push in harder and increase his torment. Christ, you hadn’t expected this, to enjoy his subjugation as much as this. Peeling your eyes away from the sight of Rick’s red raw fucked opening your eyes met with Evil Rick’s just as he was shaking the last remaining drips off, you could tell by his expression that your enjoyment of Rick’s predicament had not gone unnoticed.

_“Bite me C-137 and I’ll make your Granddaughter come down here and lick up every last trace this piss, capiche?”_

Rick’s entire body seemed to glow red with anger in response to the threat and for a moment you felt a tense resistance as you entered him, as if he was trying to squeeze you out. As he finally slackened you saw him issue a faint nod to Evil Rick and released a breath you had no idea you’d been holding in; the last thing you wanted was other members of Rick’s family to be involved in something like _this_.

As Evil Rick slid himself inside Rick’s throat he tossed his head back and released a gruff gasp and immediately you wished it was your own lips wrapped around his cock providing such pleasure. _Fuck_ , you needed him to touch you, _now_. In no time at all Evil Rick was brutally pounding Rick’s face, his large hands clasped at their side of the old man’s piss soaked head as Rick gagged and coughed around the violent impaling. You matched the pace, rolling your hips to push the strap-on deeply into the old man, watching as his entrance sucked back against you as you shifted out of him, again and again.

Without warning Evil Rick pulled out of Rick’s throat, his dick dripping thick chains of spit onto the floor as he walked towards you like a predator that had just selected new prey. Rick was gasping for air and it sounded like he was about to retch the contents of his stomach all over the floor. Your gut lurched as Evil Rick drew closer, a mixture of fear and desire causing your knees to weaken as he took up position behind you. Automatically you parted your legs further, shaking as you felt his large slick member slide up between your thighs. You closed your eyes, concentrating on the sensation of the head seeking entrance. Without prompting you started to bear down on it, you were so wet it slid inside you like it was meant to be there and that needed contact caused you to moan heavily as he started to build up a rhythmic pace. Unpeeling your hands from Rick’s hips you reached behind you to grab Evil Rick’s hands forcing one up to cup your breast and the other back down to play between your legs. _“Greedy, needy little bitch.”_ He grinned close to your face before obliging you, squeezing your nipple just as hard as your clit, causing you to cry out in an exquisite kind of pain. Quickly you matched his fevered motions fucking Rick with an equal hunger, enjoying the sounds both old men were now making.

Feeling sharp teeth scraping over your shoulder, you froze and shuddered at the sheer anticipation of waiting for Evil Rick’s jaws to clench. When they finally did the painful sensation was accompanied by a series of deep hungry thrusts which made your entire body shiver. As your skin sickeningly ‘popped’ against the sharp edges of his teeth, you cried out, a hot tear slipping down your flushed cheek as you felt a warm deluge of your own blood dripping slickly down your arm. “ _Rick…it hurts, fuck…”_ You whimpered, you could barely speak, the feeling of him plunging inside you so deeply, as his slippery fingers working busily between your legs had robbed you of any coherence or clarity of thought; the pain was mixing with the pleasure of the penetration to becoming wholly consuming now.

 _“Shhh….”_ He soothed, smiling at you through blood smeared teeth. _“It’s supposed to.”_ Sliding out of you, you gasped as you suddenly felt his fingers in your ass, stretching you and opening you out, he’d stepped back to get a good look it seemed. Without any kind of warning, he used the lubrication of your own juices to begin pushing in, his entry not nearly as easy this time due to your body tensing in resistance. “ _You can give it, but you can’t take it, hmm?”_ Your head fell forward as he baited you and against all your natural inclination you summoned the resolve to heave backwards onto him, moaning loudly as his hard cock pushed into your slick warm sleeve of muscle, penetrating you to a point where you felt terrified to feel him pull out. When he did your body shook in response, utterly overwhelmed by the intrusion, in truth you’d stopped fucking Rick altogether, far too taken with giving this demanding man _everything_ he wanted.

“ _Mmm…better.”_ He praised, slipping his hands around your hips to reach deeper depths forcing you to desperately pant and moan as you struggled to cope. Glancing at Evil Rick, witnessing his frenzied expression, coated in your blood and consumed with lust, the mere sight of it made you believe you might climax at any moment. As if sensing it too, the old man pulled out and plunged back into your other wet waiting hole and the feeling of re-entry was so intense that you practically fell over Rick, causing him to cry out as the wire cut further into his skin. Instead of apologising you began fucking him again moving in unison with Evil Rick who was bringing you to a quick and practically painful orgasm.

Hearing Evil Rick groan with pleasure, so close to your ear, buckled you; it was no use, you couldn’t hold on any longer or even pause to ask for permission, not knowing if that was what he expected of you. As it began you felt yourself tensing against his thrusts, your whole body violently shaking as you cried out again and again, instantly you felt his hand snatching at your face to pull you into a kiss as you moaned into his mouth, cumming harder and more desperately than ever before as the pace of his fucking grew reckless and frantic. As it finally started to dissipate you opened your eyes, gasping as he pulled out of you and your juices splattered from his engorged dick straight down onto the floor. Grasping at your hips with a definite sense of urgency you felt him pull you out of Rick and push you over to the side. You watched in shock as Evil Rick unceremoniously entered Rick and began to furiously fuck him, his expression contorting as his nails scraped down the old man’s ass cheeks leaving thick red ribbons of pain. With each vicious thrust the wire was cutting into Rick and causing more damage and the sounds he was making were unbelievable; gasps, shrieks, little sobs and then nothing but a deep moan as Rick shot thick silvery strands of cum all over the floor and stool below him. Your mind could barely keep up with it, your desperate orgasm had rendered you almost brainless and so you simply stood there watching the event feeling somewhat detached from it. It was only when Evil Rick started to moan, a deep rumbling in his chest that you found yourself present again, edging to the side to watch him climax, to watch him grit his teeth, his brow furrowing as he shot his own thick heated seed into Rick in time to deep guttural gasps.

When he finally finished, he stumbled back from Rick, pressing his back to the wall as he fought to catch his breath. Both men were practically silent as you stood staring at them, Rick sounded like he was softly crying, Evil Rick was lighting a cigarette.

 _“I…umm…”_ Christ, what could you even say to either of them right now?

Not even bothering to tuck his leaking cock back into his pants Evil Rick pulled out his portal gun and shot open a shimmering emerald portal. Picking up Rick’s lab coat he threw it at you and then swiftly moved closer. Gripping your shoulders he placed a blood smeared kiss on your forehead, staining you.  

 _“Time for you to go, I’m not finished here.”_ He announced dispassionately.

Part of you wanted to stay but something told you if you didn’t leave now you might not see the end of the night alive. _“Yes Evil Rick.”_ You choked out, surprised to hear the exhaustion in your own cracked voice.

You took one last look at Rick, _your_ Rick…..was he still your Rick, not really, something told you he belonged to Evil Rick and quite likely no one else. Admittedly you were somewhat thankful that you couldn’t see his tear stained face, you’d wanted to fuck Rick for a long time, but perhaps not quite like _this_.

 _“Good girl.”_ Evil Rick responded, not softly this time, but as more of a sneer before shoving you straight through the portal, out of his sight, naked, still with a strap-on hooked around your legs and waist, blood dripping down your arm and the wetness of your own climax still dribbling down your sore thighs.

As the portal entrance closed, the green hue fading out of sight, Evil Rick threw down his cigarette and crushed it under his heel before loudly cracking his knuckles _._

_“Dry your eyes, C-137, you’ve got a long night ahead of you.”_

**The End**


End file.
